01 com c1 010 04
start| ;※01_com_c1_010_02、01_com_c1_010_03の続き ;※ＢＧ：四泰庵・夕方 ;キャラ操作：すべて消去 hidecharacters fade=200 autolabel 小 中 pose=通常 dress=私服＋コート 眉_悲しい 目_笑い 口_笑い（小） 頬紅_通常 autolabel @irina voice="0020343" 【irina/Irina】「I'm sorry. We had trouble picking out ourrclothes――」 Em xin lỗi. Chúng em gặp khó khăn trong việc chọn quần áo―― 小 中 pose=特殊 dress=私服＋コート 眉_驚く 目_驚く 口_驚く 頬紅_通常 play=o093 buf=0 emotion=！ autolabel @irina voice="0020344" 【irina/Irina】「Wh― a panda!?」 Ơ― một con gấu trúc? ;ＳＥ停止（buf 0） stop buf=0 ;キャラ操作：すべて消去 hidecharacters fade=200 autolabel 小 中 pose=通常 dress=メイド服 追加_なし 眉_通常 目_通常 口_笑い（小） 頬紅_通常 autolabel @kuon voice="5030033" 【kuon/Kuon】「Oh, is the person over there the manager?」 Oh, người đứng đằng kia là quản lý đúng không? ;キャラ操作：すべて消去 hidecharacters fade=200 autolabel 小 中 pose=通常 dress=私服＋コート 眉_驚く 目_驚く 口_驚く 頬紅_通常 play=o066 buf=0 action=LayerVibrateActionModule vibration=4 waitTime=8 time=150 autolabel @irina voice="0020345" 【irina/Irina】「Manager!?」 Quản lý? stop buf=0 ;キャラ操作：すべて消去 hidecharacters fade=200 autolabel 小 中 pose=特殊 dress=コック 目_通常 口_通常 autolabel @saionji voice="6020009" 【saionji/Saionji】「Yeah. Take it easy.」 Phải. Vì vậy bình tĩnh nào. ;キャラ操作：すべて消去 hidecharacters fade=200 autolabel 小 中 pose=特殊 dress=私服＋コート 眉_驚く 目_驚く 口_驚く 頬紅_通常 ;ショック＋Σエモーション（キャラ） ;ＳＥ再生（buf 0） play=o027 buf=0 emotion=∑ action=LayerVibrateActionModule vibration=4 waitTime=8 time=150 stop=2500 buf=0 autolabel @irina voice="0020346" 【irina/Irina】「It talked!?」 Nó nói chuyện!? ;ＳＥ停止（buf 0）＆ストップアクション stop buf=0 stopaction autolabel ;キャラ操作：すべて消去 hidecharacters fade=200 autolabel Ah, Irina is repeating exactly what I said. It looks like only Irina and I are the only onesrfeeling uncomfortable about the panda. This must beranother effect of the brainwashing. Ah, Irina lặp lại chính xác những gì tôi nói. Có vẻ như chỉ có Irina và tôi là những người duy nhất cảm thấy khó chịu về con gấu trúc. Đây có thể là một triệu chứng khác của việc tẩy não. 小 中 pose=通常 dress=私服＋コート 眉_驚く 目_驚く 口_驚く 頬紅_通常 autolabel @irina voice="0020347" 【irina/Irina】「W-What in the world is this...」 【純一郎/Junichiro】「If I had to guess, it's probably due to that.」 Cái quái gì ở thế giới này thế này... Nếu tôi có thể đoán, có lẽ nguyên nhân là do đó. 小 中 pose=通常 dress=私服＋コート 眉_悲しい 目_閉じ 口_閉じ 頬紅_通常 autolabel @irina voice="0020348" 【irina/Irina】「Haa... I see. If it was because of that,rthen nothing would be strange anymore.」 Haa... ra vậy. Nếu nó là vì chuyện đó, thì sẽ không có gì là lạ nữa. ;キャラ操作：すべて消去 hidecharacters fade=200 autolabel 小 中 pose=通常 dress=私服 アホ毛_通常 眉_驚く 目_通常 口_開く 頬紅_通常 ;閃き＋喜びエモーション（キャラ） ;ＳＥ再生（buf 0） play=o064b buf=0 emotion=? autolabel @yukino voice="0010324" 【yukino/Yukino】「Hm? What do you mean by that?」 Hm? Ý của cậu là sao về chyện đó? ;ＳＥ停止（buf 0） stop buf=0 【純一郎/Junichiro】「No, it's nothing. Ahahaha.」 Không, không có gì. Ahahaha. ;キャラ操作：すべて消去 hidecharacters fade=200 autolabel 小 中 pose=特殊 dress=コック 目_閉じ 口_通常 autolabel @saionji voice="6020010" 【saionji/Saionji】「Heh, it sure got lively.」 Heh, nó thật là sinh động. ;ＳＥ＋白フラッシュ nofade ;ＳＥ再生（buf 0） play=o030 buf=0 name=フラッシュ file=ima_10_01 level=8 beginTrans 小 中 pose=特殊 dress=コック 目_通常 口_通常 trans=normal time=0 time=50 hide autolabel The panda made his round eyes glint and chuckled,rcausing his black-and-white fur to shake. Con gấu trúc mở tròn đôi mắt của mình và bật cười làm cho bộ lông đen trắng rung động. ;ＳＥ停止（buf 0） stop buf=0 ;キャラ操作：すべて消去 hidecharacters fade=200 autolabel This isn't a zoo, is it? I mean, a talking panda isrjust bizarre. Haa... I wonder how soon we can go back to the oldrworld... Đây không phải là sở thú, đúng không? Ý của tôi là, một con gấu trúc biết nói thật là kỳ lạ. Haa... Tôi tự hỏi làm sao chúng tôi có thể sớm quay trở lại thế giới cũ... ;シナリオ終了（通常） ;BGMフェードアウト stop=2000 ;暗転処理 stage=暗転 hideall msgoff trans=normal time=1500 transwait=1000 ;SE停止（buf 0） stop buf=0 ;SE停止（buf 1） stop buf=1 *end| endscene